PROJECT SUMMARY (Administrative Core) The Administrative Core provides essential support to the MD Anderson Cancer Center Prostate Cancer SPORE (Prostate Cancer SPORE) PIs and investigators to maximize success. It is directed by Drs. Christopher J. Logothetis and Timothy C. Thompson and co-directed by Dr. Sue-Hwa Lin, who co-chair the Executive Committee and provide overall supervision of 4 Projects, 2 additional Cores, Developmental Research (DRP) and Career Enhancement (CEP) Programs, and scientific direction of the SPORE. The Core Directors and co-Director rely on the extensive broad-based scientific, research, and SPORE experience of the Advisory Boards in critical decision-making. Success of the complex interdisciplinary research in the SPORE depends in part on integration of diverse prostate cancer research approaches. The Core will overcome barriers to interdisciplinary collaboration and data sharing and ensure a unified translational research effort. The SPORE is founded on planning, integration, and translational research efforts supported by this Core. Its leadership and staff will be responsible for monitoring/planning scientific activities; providing scientific direction; ensuring emphasis on translational research; ensuring interdisciplinary and inter-SPORE integration with major prostate programs within/outside MD Anderson and other broad translational research activities; and providing administrative and fiscal management (eg, personnel, budgets, office oversight, communication, organization of meetings, manuscript preparation, and progress and other reports to the NCI and SPORE committees, and support of Cores and Programs). Specific responsibilities of the Administrative Core are to: monitor research activity and provide stable and continuous leadership and direction; promote integration, communication, and collaboration among the SPORE and collaborating investigators at MD Anderson and other Texas Medical Center institutions; monitor scientific integrity and ensure overall compliance with all institutional, state, federal, and NCI regulations and requirements, as well as assurance for data quality control for the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics and Biospecimen and Pathology Cores; provide oversight for completion of DRP and CEP goals; convene, staff, and manage all necessary meetings; oversee expenditures and maintain budgets; communicate and consult with the NCI Translational Research Program Director and staff, including reports; increase awareness of prostate cancer research and patient advocacy in the community; address ongoing needs of minority and underserved communities in Houston and Harris County (Texas); and encourage and facilitate translational prostate cancer research by extramural groups within the region and throughout the US.